Teddy Lee
To most people, Theodore "Teddy" Lee is just an everyday 12 year old boy. He goes to school, socializes, does homework, but there is something only he and his parents know of him - he's not from planet Earth! His people, the Humakins, are almost exactly the same in physical looks with the humans, except their skin color. The Humakins are naturally blue skinned, but like the Octopi and Cuttlefish, they are able to change color at will. That is how Teddy and his parents, Oswald and Marry, have been able to live on Earth. History Early Life Teddy Lee was born in Salem, Oregon, to Oswald and Marry Lee. Because of the natural blue skin color of the Humakins, Teddy had to be born in his parent's own house so that the public could not learn of a "mutant blue baby." Teddy never knew why he had to live on Earth, when there must have had to be a planet somewhere out there where he belonged. Teddy had gotten use to using a Caucasian skin color, even in his own home. Sometimes he even forgot he was a Humakin. School Life Teddy went to school like every other child. Nobody at the school new of his secret identity as an alien from an unknown planet, and he tried keeping it a secret as long as he possibly could. On many occasions his cover was almost blown, like when the school Nurse almost caught sight of a cut he received, which was dripping blue blood. He wrapped the cut with a paper towel just in time, and put a band-aid on it the moment he got the chance. Teddy is not one of the most popular kids in school, but has an acquaintanceship with many of the cooler kids. Secret Revealed One day, Teddy was walking around the park, when he was assaulted by an alien bounty hunter named Garnaph. A man named Tom Shevington arrived, and defended Teddy from the insane mercenary. Garnaph, surprised Tom was this resilient, fled. Tom was a close friend of Teddy's parents, and invited him to his home. He told Teddy why Garnaph was after him - the Humakins were hiding from an evil tyrant of the stars named Ziel'Naman, who planned to eradicate them for not believing in his newfound religion. Newfound Powers Ziel'Naman and Garnaph successfully kidnapped many of Teddy's friends, and lured him to Ziel'Naman's flagship, Grievous. There, Ziel'Naman injected Teddy and his friends with a strange chemical which would enhance their physical strength, without changing their physical appearance, and weakening their minds, allowing them to become Ziel'Naman's mind slaves. Ziel'Naman's general, Felanore Dasaforth, freed the children from their slavery by destroying his former master's satellite. While Ziel'Naman battled the traitorous general, Teddy and his friends made their escape. Little did they know, however, that they were being followed by Garnaph. The children made their way outside of the flagship and onto the deck. There, Ziel'Naman and Garnaph had the children cornered, but Teddy wouldn't go down without a fight. While Teddy's friends fought and presumably killed Garnaph, Teddy took on Ziel'Naman. The flagship was without a pilot, and crashed into a mountain. Luckily, Teddy and his friends made a hasty escape. Unknown to them, however, Ziel'Naman had also barely survived. Current Day To this day, Teddy believes that an invasion of Ziel'Naman's dark armies will come to Earth soon, and that he is the primary target. He doesn't want his friends and family to pay the price just because he is from another world. Rather, he would like to fight Ziel'Naman and put an end to his tyranny once and for all, under his superhero alter-ego as Supernova. In the meantime, Teddy has battled other villains who dare to fight Earth, such as R'agnarok, Pazara, and Carl. Personality Teddy is your typical 12-year-old boy - Respectful, kind, and can sometimes be ignorant. He rarely thinks of himself, always trying to make everyone else around him happy. Unfortunately, this comes with very little reward as people rarely notice his acts of kindness. People often times mock him at school, from simply calling him "Emo" due to his hair color/style, to full-on physical violence. Teddy still keeps a good attitude, though, and tries to ignore the bullying as much as possible. When infuriated, however, Teddy is swift with revenge. Hero Crises *Given powers by Ziel'Naman. *Confrontation with Hopegrinder. *Forced into a Snuff Film in which a Magician intended on killing him. *Recurring nightmares involving the end of the world, his own murder, a grotesque humanoid creature, and a beast of fire and shadow. Battle Stats Agility - 7 Speed - 8 Strength - 10 Endurance - 8 Willpower - 7 Hero Level - 8 Abilities *Capable of superhuman strength *Capable of changing skin color at will for camouflage *Capable of generating electricity as weapons *Capable of flight Trivia Of all my characters, Teddy has undergone the most changes since his original concept, followed closely by Ziel'Naman himself. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Children Category:Superheroes